fgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Carmine
From the Gears of War wikia :"I hope you're doing well out there Clay. Not sure where you are but I trust that the COG will get this letter to you safely. I know that you'll be excited for me, but it'd be great to hear from you before I ship out. I just wish Anthony was still here bro. I really miss him. I take comfort knowing he died a hero, but still... I miss him, as I'm sure you do too. Well, you know I'm not that good at letters, so I'll keep this short... hope you're doing well, big brother, and know that I'll be doing my very best to serve our country and make you and our family proud. Your little brother the Squirt, Ben" :— Benjamin's letter to his older brother, retrieved by Marcus Fenix Private Benjamin Carmine or rook by his squad mates. COG tags CSID 83B186-22AO3-SF was Anthony Carmine's brother, although they're so similar they might as well be identical twins. Much like his brother, Benjamin is incredibly enthusiastic, reverent for veteran Gears, and fond of wearing a helmet. However, Benjamin is unique from Anthony in that he is a polite sort of soldier and will disregard the Golden Rule of the Gears if he sees a teammate down. However, perhaps thanks to frequent prompting from Marcus and Dom, this is the only time he will rush out of cover but he still has a better understanding of staying in cover than Anthony did. Background Ben joins Delta Squad before Operation: Hollow Storm as Marcus Fenix's new trainee, and a little clumsy at first. Anya Stroud refers to him as "green as grass". After training him, he is ordered to stay at the drop off point until he's called on his radio. (If Marcus doesn't train him, he orders Carmine to guard the spot he's standing on, where there's nothing to guard. As Marcus puts it, "Sounds like a good first assignment to me.") Later in the chapter, they meet up with him and fight off the Locust in Jacinto. Carmine is congratulated by Marcus and reacts happily to this, trying (unsuccessfully) to get a high-five from Tai Kaliso. He goes with Dom and Marcus aboard a King Raven to the derrick "Betty" driven by Dizzy. When Delta Squad made it to Landown, they are about to drop to the Hollow when Skorge attacks. Carmine, Marcus and Dom run to their pods, but Tai stays behind to help Dizzy hold off Skorge. Dom, Carmine and Marcus manage to successfully descend, but upon landing Marcus and Dom find out Carmine's pod had gone off-course. Dom and Marcus link up with him and they help Carmine kill the surrounding Locust. They then proceed through The Hollow. After meeting a few squads they eventually witness one of the cities (Ilima) around Jacinto destroyed by the gigantic Rift Worm. Carmine was horrified by this. After fighting through the sunken city they are ambushed with Locust closing in, when Augustus Cole arrives and relieves them. They proceed to Damon Baird and Tanner's location. Tanner is seen dead next to a pod, and Baird isn't in sight. Carmine and the team later find Baird trapped in a Locust holding pod and let him out. The five Gears then proceed on foot after the Torture Barge to free any prisoners. When they arrive on board, they find Tai Kaliso in a holding cell. He is let out, and Marcus orders him to come with them. Tai has a strange look in his eyes, and doesn't move. Marcus hands him a Gnasher Shotgun and turns to go. Tai looks at the gun, and proceeds to use it to commit suicide. Marcus yells in horror, as Tai falls to the deck, revealing horrific wounds on his back. Benjamin stares in shock at Tai's body, saying "I can't believe they did that to Tai... He survives everything, doesn't he?" After collecting Tai's COG Tags, the 5 of them then proceed to extraction via King Raven but as they wait for the helicopter, they are attacked by many Locust soldiers. When the chopper arrives, Carmine covers the Delta's retreat but is shot in the shoulder. He falls against the chopper and is then pulled in by the team. As Carmine lies on the chopper's floor, he reveals that the bullet that hit him did not pierce his COG armor. Carmine cheers that they made it, but the King Raven is hit by rubble sent flying by the approaching Riftworm and Carmine falls out of the chopper and into the creatures mouth. Delta Squad falls in shortly after and they proceed to look for Carmine. Death Carmine unfortunately dies inside of the Rift Worm. Delta Squad ambushes the group of parasites eating him. His chest and armor is burned through to the bone with acid. Before succumbing to his wounds he talks to Marcus and says: "Sarge?...(Marcus says "Carmine..." sadly) I hurt Sarge... tell my brothers... my ma... tell 'em I love 'em, and...and.." He then dies from his wounds, unable to finish his final words. Marcus Fenix collected his COG tag, and a letter that he had written to his brother Clay, to deliver both to Carmine's family. Delta is forced to abandon his body as they see a debris wall inside the Riftworm closing in on them. Personalty and Traits Benjamin, like his brother Anthony, was "green as grass". But was able to survive most of the first day of Operation:Hollow Storm, while his brother was killed only hours into the Lightmass Offensive. Like his brother, he held the veterans of Delta in high regard and believed it was an "honor" to serve in the same unit that his brother "heroically" died in. He remained unaware of how Anthony Carmine really died up to his death. Benjamin was also known for a love of fire, as stated by Dominic Santiago. Legacy When Bernie was rescued from the sinking of Jacinto. Sgt.Marcus Fenix gave her a head count of the casualties. Benjamin was last to be mentioned. Like his brother, Anthony, he would be viewed as a hero for his sacrifice for the COG. Notable Quotes :"'' Sergeant Fenix? Are you Sergeant Fenix? Delta squad? (Drops his gun on his boot and scrambles to pick it up) I'm your new Trainee''" :— Talking to Marcus. :"I got your back Sarge!!!" :— Covering Deltas escape to the raven right before he's shot :"Over there! That's the monkey dog thing I saw!" :— Describing a wretch. :"Oh no! They're dead! They're all dead, Sarge! It's just me!"" :— Ben's reaction to the loss of Echo-Five during the opening shots of Operation Hollow Storm :"Uh, Sarge... Do you really think we're gonna see the surface again?"" :— Talking to Marcus. :"This one guy in basic, he thought that they came from Risea or one of the moons and that they feed on Imulsion."" :— Talking to Marcus and Dom about where the Locust came from. :"I can't believe they did that to Tai. He survives everything. Doesn't he?"" :— After Tai commits suicide "Nice shooting, sir!" To Marcus if you kill all the locust after Marcus asks about sniper practice Behind the Scenes *In Gears of War:The Quickening, Ben wears the same helmet as his brother. Merchandise Ben Carmine/"COG soldier" is an action figure for the NECA Gears of war series 3, released in early 2009. The figure comes with a Lancer Assault Rifle and a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Multiplayer Benjamin Carmine is a playable character for the COG team in Gears of War 2. here the Locust came from. Trivia *The Carmine brothers names in order that they appear are A-B-C. *He is heard in the Gears of War 2 Trailer, "Bare your Teeth" shouting, "Oh no! They're dead! They're all dead, Sarge!" *Ben Carmine's face is indeed the head of Minh Young Kim, as we are not supposed to see his "real" face. *Anthony and Benjamin Carmine both share some audio files for their voices in multiplayer for Gears of War 2. *In-game, the main weapon that Ben Carmine uses is a sniper rifle, which is ironic since his brother died by a sniper rifle.